Princess Bloom
Bloom is the main protagonist of the Winx Club and the leader of the Winx club and the love interest/wife of Sky. She is also the Fairy of the Dragon Flame and the princess of Domino. Personality and Traits Bloom started off as an insecure girl in the beginning of the story because of her ignorance of her true origins and her strange, yet surprisingly potent powers. Later on, as she learned more about magic and herself, she grew increasingly curious about her past and whom her biological parents were. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, and could also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper. Bloom was also impulsive at times, which led to some very bad experiences for both her and her friends. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the Dragon's Flame. While the Dragon Flame made her arguably the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension, it also consistently drew numerous enemies to her such as the Trix, Darkar, and Valtor. Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Bloom still has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She has also shown herself to be selfless, caring, and a true capable leader.Bloom is tough when needed to be and always lend a helping hand to people. Curiosities *'Birthday:' December 10 *'Astrological Sign:' Dragon *'Favorite Food:' Pizza *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite Hobby:' Reading books about fairy tales and magic *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Sky *'Best Friend:' Stella *'Favorite Movies:' Romantic comedies And Horror Movies *'Loves:' Cooking cupcakes for my friends Video Games! *'Favorite Music: 'Pop *'Favorite Spell:' Dragon Flame Magical Abilities :Main article: List of Bloom's spells :See also: Dragon's Flame Bloom has fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of dragons, fireballs and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurrence of a defensive firewall. She has been shown to have empathetic abilities like seeing people's true natures. The intensity and strength of her magic is proportional to her emotional state. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairy in existence as all of her magical powers and abilities are derived from the Great Dragon Bloom, as Fairy of the Dragon's Flame, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. While she mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy. Bloom also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shape-shifting, transmuting objects from one to another. Role in the series she is also the twin sister of draco and she also likes to be with her mom marion sometimes, her kaiju is Godzilla,at first her relationship with Draco was bumpy because of their opposites but after a while they gotten used to each other And she prefers her friends like sunset shimmer to support him. 233273F5-11BB-4DCC-80AB-C773618DDB9A.png 83B16AEB-AE51-491C-AB33-530355395B54.png B97AAC47-5D5A-48D5-B1C4-867D74470A4A.png Veemon.gif Demiveemon.gif 661B6693-AD01-4EE0-ACCF-B5663B73BF36.gif 48E9A57A-7263-47D3-9240-3467FC633B27.jpeg Fairy forms Bloom-Lovix.png Bloom-enchantix.jpg Bloom-sophix.png Bloom believix.jpg Bloom harmonix.jpg Bloom sirenix.jpg Bloom tracix.png Bloom winx form.jpg Bloom zommix.jpg Bloom bloomix winx.png Bloom mermaid.png|Bloom's Mermaid Form When She Dives into the Sea Bloom butterflix.png Category:HeroesCategory:FairiesCategory:Member of the winx clubCategory:RoyaltyCategory:DominoCategory:EarthCategory:Mermaid Role on the Chronicles of NinjagoCategory:Princess While she was visiting Pyros, she unexpectedly encounters Ryuuga, beginning a battle, with Bloom transforming into her fairy form and Ryuga launching his bey, Lightning L-Drago. In the end, Ryuga steals all of Bloom's dragon powers (especially her soul) and absorbs it into L-Drago, leaving Bloom's deceased body behind. After her death, she is put in a casket of glass and gold with the sword of Domino in front of her body Later, she is resurrected by getting his powers and soul back after young Blader Ginga Hagane defeats Ryuga in a big Beybattle with his Storm Pegasus using his Constellation Beam move. After being resurrected, Gingka tells Bloom never to mess with someone with a beyblade unless she has one before saying goodbye. Lloyd on the other hand tells her that she can be a part of their team but Bloom explains that she already has a team to be led. With that, the three make their farewells and return to their own places Category:Ressurected Category:Heroes Category:Member of the winx club Category:Fairies Category:Princess Category:Domino Category:Leaders Category:Dragon guardian